fandomofprettyrhythmfandomcom-20200214-history
Ran Imoto
She is the main character of Pretty Rhythm Heartful Heart. She's 14 years old. Beside being want to become a Prism Star, she also want to be a writer which she also has a talent for writing. Her style is pop. Ran appeared in episode 1. Appearance She has fair skin, blue eyes and dark brown hair in a very loose ponytail. Casual Outfits Casual Outfits (Spring) Light green Simple shoes, ocean blue amulet, a sapphire blue long-sleeve t-shirt with red quaver note, pale lavender pants and orchid pink socks. Casual Outfits (Summer) A lime green Skirt, pale pink turtleneck, pastel pink leggings, baby blue gem beads beaded necklace and light yellow converse shoes. Casual Outfits (Fall) Cobalt blue Short pants, light yellow and lavender trainers, teal socks, a rainbow necklace and dark pink long-sleeve top with a shinning sun on it. Casual Outfits (Winter) Iris-colored Sweater, red and gold sneakers, sapphire blue socks, pistachio green triangle beaded bracelet, pastel blue jacket with pale pink spades and coral pink pants with a Fuschia belt with a gold Diamond buckle. Prism Show Outfits * For Joyful Muse she wears 2-layered ruffle skirt, wisteria-colored sandals, light green long-sleeve top and a silver holly tree leaf necklace. * Not in Joyful Muse a silver square necklace, Azure Dress with a gold sash, light magenta knee high sock, Light pink hat with a silver star, wisteria-colored Pants and grey slip-on shoes. * For Little Star Cup white and yellow stripe belt, orange-red capris pants, white socks, pale purple jacket, a water Lilly barrette and baby blue t-shirt with short sleeves and red accents. * For not in Joyful Muse a red tunic with long sleeve, grey semi-pleated skirt, a carnation pink and Rose pink bracelet, pastel pink socks and light green sneakers. * For Volume Crescendo Session a pink dress with red accents, dark sea green leggings, Royal purple slip-on shoes and outline of hearts and stars bracelet. * For the Pearl Tournament she wear lavender magenta gloves with black music notes on it, a green treble clef music note barrette, dark blue top with slight puffy sleeves, dark green 3/4 pants and light yellow high heels with a silver 9-pointed star. * For Starlight Tournament a blue barrette, white pants, a blue and white stripe short-sleeve shirt, blue socks and brown slip-on shoes. * For Rose Star Cup a silver moon and cloud barrette, white Mary Janes, a marron short-sleeve dress with orange Lining and turquoise leggings. * For Moonlight Session a light Aqua short-sleeve top with Aqua bubbles prints, a white bracelet with blue bubble on it, white platform shoes and light blue cargo pants. * For Emerald Cup light orange bellbottom pants, blue short-sleeve top, light pink Bracelet and green platform shoes. * For Aqua Session a dark pink long-sleeve shirt with a rainbow star, a silver bracelet with gold small ovals on it, brown cargo pants and dark green slip-on shoes. Other Outfits * For sleepwear brown Pajamas. * For swimwear light orange two-piece swimsuit. * For Ep 13 for the fashion show her first outfit was a gold bracelet with silver leaves and flower designs, pale pink tank top, mulberry-colored pleated skirt and fern green platform shoes. Her second outfit is carrot cake dangling earrings, pearly purple hair clip, 2-layered black skirt, a pastel Orange short-sleeve top with red cupcakes, a grey coat with pink sleeves, plum-colored long socks, and electric cyan t-strap shoes. Her third outfit is blue headband with a white rose, red rose and a pink rose, raspberry mini tie, gold short boots with red cherries, a cream-colored cardigan, long-sleeve green and blacks stripe top and white cargo pants. * For Ep 8 for ice skating she wears a cornflower blue long-sleeve shirt, cyan pants, dark cyan jacket, brown socks and dark brown shoes. * For the Pearl Tournament first round a orange-yellow short-sleeve top, a long light yellow skirt with ruffles, a flower printed green bracelet and pink miniature boots. Personality She is a high-energy-14-year-old-teenage-girl who dedicates herself aiming to be number one, her straight-forwardness is what keeps her going. She never lies and always plays by the rules and Ran is always encouraging others and always keeping things positive, perky, lively, she tries her best and never gives up to reach her goal by first getting into Dream Heart, her attitude toward her dreams impresses the people around her, is shown to have a somewhat natural talent for the Prism Show, and will go to many lengths to reach her goal. She has a lively personality, but works very hard and seriously at whatever she does. Synphosis Prism Show Prism Jumps * Starry Ice - Ran throws a kiss and a land of Ice and snow appears. Ran ride the snowflake all the way to a star at the top and poses. * Fresh Cloudberry Basket - it's similar to Fresh Banana Basket but with cloudberries. * Plants of Life - Ran explore a forest where leaves begun to grow and flower buds blooming into flowers. Ran then spin around with flower and leaves around her. Ran then poses. This can be done as a duo jump. * Neptune - It similar to Sky except with a few difference like Ran jumps up all the way to Neptune. * Red Velvet Cake Kiss - She begin to blow kiss where a Red velvet Cake come up and she poses in front of it. * Endless Hugh Eternity - It's similar to Infinity Hug Eternal but with Venus instead * Chocolate Rain - different Chocolates begin raining down. Ran then ate some then jumps up with the chocolate. The background is light blue. * Miss Fairy Leaves - It's similar to Miss Fairy Girl but with a leaf instead of heart * Rainbow Travel - Ran made rainbows with her hands that she flies with all arcoss the world how here she soon poses. * Melody Slider - It's similar to Do Re Mi So Fa Slider but wooden string musical instruments instead of a piano. Relationships * Shiho Fuji * Itsuko Ashiya * Kikue Tachibana * Midori Aoki * Satomi Ueda * Eri Nobumoto * Yoshimi Watanabe * Sumire Kudo * Iona Bandō * Sayaka Kanon * Shion Kori * Kotori Chieko * Juri Renno * Takami Kakura * Lila Misaki * Daisy Misaki * Masao Gamō * Seiji Yamagata * Takeshi Maehara * Kogoro Suzukawa * Arata Funatsu * Bunji Hisamoto * Daiki Ninomiya * Chikara Ogiwara * Kenta Coda * Satoru Arakawa * Gin Hoshimiya * Miwako Kobayashi * Washichi Hoshino * Kenjiro Yoshioka * Uta Fuji * Sonoko Imoto * Heiji Imoto Trivia *She has a hobby that she really enjoys, which is practising and increasing her stamina, such as running 35 laps, doing 250 push-ups, doing beach flag, etc. Category:NattySakura Category:LunarSolar Category:Prism Stars